shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Carpenter Pirate, Kapenta the Shipwright Part 2
Shipbrook Island, The Shifting Tide Infirmary A few hours later, john woke up in a hospital bed. '' '''John's thoughts: '''Oh man. That was a close call. I wonder where I am. A hospital maybe? ''His shirt and jacket were off and his torso was covered with banages. A young woman with white hair in pigtails was off in the corner writing down notes. John: Hell-lo beautiful, what do you say we leave this room and have ourselves a good time? Ishi: 'Sorry, I don't associate with my paitients, or our captives. '''John: '''What do you mean by captive, and how did I get in here? '''Ishi: '''To answer your first question. look at your wrists and ankles. ''Swift looked to see heavy shackles chaining him to the bed. He could also tell that these shackles were Seastone. He wasn't getting out of this one. 'Ishi: '''And to answer your second question (holds up Bastogne's poster) this guy gave us a net to fish you out, and Senshi brought you here. ''John smiled at her, only hearing the part about the shackles. he turned to her, with a seductive smile. '''John: Oh nurse, you don't need to hide it. I accept that you enjoy stuff like this, and I'll be glad to help you with it. Senshi: 'John, quit hitting on my doctor or i will be forced to break my promise to Bastogne. '''John: '''Fine, but she sure is cute. So, what do you want from me, Information?! I don't know anything about One Piece or Gol D. Roger, so you're outta luck! '''Senshi: '''Accually, I wanted to see if you were alright? You took quite a beating and a tumble. Plus, i wanted to apologize for your hearing. ''John laid his head down and sighed, 'John: '''You know, for the oddest reason, I felt that if I beat you, I'd somehow gain back those ten years I spent waiting and slowly dying inside. I guess, I'll have to face reality and see that I'm never gonna be as beautiful as I was back when I was young! '''Senshi: '''Well, look on the bright side, would you have gotton the amazing crew you have now had you not been in prison? Plus, you never would have become a respectable citizen. And that admirality board would have just sent you back to Impel Down and you know it. ''John sighed, she was right. He hated to admit it, but she was. He turned to her with a timid smile, a sinister one at that. 'John: '''Hey Senshi, I lied... ''Senshi's eyes narrowed in a bit of confusion, what did he mean by this. His smile widened with stupidity. '''John: I know something about Gol D. Roger... Sensi: '''Do you mean about that "Will of D." thing you did back at the pier? '''John: *Smiling widely* No, I know where he hid a map. His last message to the world before his death, let me go and I'll show you. Ishi jumped as she saw an amazingly tall shadow of a man standing behind Senshi. Bastogne: 'It's true, ''Senshi jumped a bit in shock 'Bastogne: '''We found the information from John's father on Duskfelt. Gol D. Roger's last message is on Mystic Island. '''Senshi: '''Mystic island. Interesting. Might have to go there someday.... I take it you came to collect your captain. ''Bastogne turned his hands into an odd clear crystal, then gripped the seastone shackles tightly. A loud crunch could be heard, Bastogne stood up and dropped the pieces of the seastone on the ground and picked up Swift. 'Bastogne: '''You should follow us to Mystic Island, a war is about to begin. ''Bastogne didn't leave much time for questions, he merely walked out. 'Ishi: '''Aren't we going to stop them? '''Senshi: '''No. There's no need. Let them go. I did promise that guy i would return his captain. '''Ishi: '''Should we follow them? You know, to.... that place? '''Senshi: '''We can't. Our rudder is broken. But i'm quite sure we can catch up to them later. I was starting to like that guy. On the newly repaired Ocean's Dream '''Azayaka: '''Everything...seems...in order...BUT! '''Gilliam: '''Ugh, give it a rest Azy. Everything is fine '''Azayaka: '''No it's not! I let a stranger touch my boat and now I want to know what they did! '''Gilliam: '''Oh god, at this rate we'll never leave port. '''Elon: '''I'll start cooking whilst we wait. '''Azayaka: '''Aha! They screwed up on the ropes! '''Gilliam: '''No they didn't, your just saying that... '''Kapenta: '''I can assure you, your ship was repaired to the specifications you told us. There is nothing wrong with your ship. '''Azayaka: '''But... Maybe..... '''Nelliel: '''You're just being paranoid. This guy did a great job. ''Celia sighed. then mumbled, barely audible. 'Celia: '''Thank you. ''Zasa walked up to Kapenta, calmly as he presented Kapenta with the payment. He timidly smiled at the carpenter 'Zasa: '''We greatly appreciate what you have done here. '''Gilliam: '''Well... ''He turns to Azayaka, glaring at Kapenta with her arms crossed, '''Gilliam: '''Most of us, anyways... '''Elon: '''Kapenta, do ya wanna stay for dinner? '''Kapenta: Sure. I have some time before my next job. Those teens on the next pier have some serious rudder damage. I wonder what Roronoa Senshi did to that ship to bang up that rudder. Gilliam: 'Don't know...don't really care... '''Azayaka: '''Sooo, the GREAT Kapenta is having troubles fixing a rudder... '''Zasa: '''Let it go Azayaka, you've lost... '''Kapenta: '''Actually, I can repair the damage. It will just take a little more work. ''Azayaka just huffed and walked away to the lower decks and her quarters 'Zasa: '''Terribly sorry about her, she is- '''Elon: '''Chili's done! ''Elon exclaimed as he came onto the deck with a huge pot of chili, Bastogne and John Swift came aboard the ship. 'John: '''Chili! ''Kapenta glared at Swift. as he did, his hands started to form into hammers. She snarled at Swift. '''Kapenta: '''So you are the one that wrecked my home. I wish Senshi had let you drown. '''John: '''Yeah...Listen, I'm really sorry about that and I'll gladly pay for all the damages... '''Kapenta: Too late. Senshi paid up while you where napping. You're also lucky. She used her powers to repair the damage. Now you just have me to deal with. The more he talked, the bigger the hammers on his hands grew. Swift: 'Umm...Dude, whats up with your hands. Is that a new devil fruit or something? ''Kapenta looked down at his hands, The anger immediantly draining from him. He turned his hands back to normal and dashed off the ship. Swift merely scratched his head as his hand met his hip. He then shrugged and turned back to his crew who were all eating chili. 'John: '''HEY! You guys started without me! '''Elon: '''You were busy talking! '''John: '''This is no excuse! ''Elon stood up and rolled up his right sleeve, 'Elon: '''You trying to start something Swift! '''John: '''Maybe I am... ''Elon jumped at Swift and the two began in yet another fight as Kapenta hid in his office and calmed down. he stayed there until night fell. 'Kapenta's thoughts: '''I need to work on something. Building helps me calm down. ''Kapenta left his office and went to work on the Shifting Tide's rudder. That Night Senshi awoke to the sound of hammering outside her window. She slipped on her boots and threw a robe over her nightgown. As she walks out of her room, she noticed the sounds coming from the rudder of the ship. She looked down to see Kapenta using his powers to fix the rudder. 'Senshi: '''Nice powers. ''Kapenta lost his grip on the rudder and started to fall. Senshi stretched her arm and grabbed him by his apron. He looked up at her and looked ashamed. 'Kapenta: '''Could you just drop me? '''Senshi: '''Sure ''She then drops Kapenta onto the deck of the ''Tide.'' Kapenta: '''I meant back into the ocean. '''Senshi: '''Now why would I allow you to do that? You would die '''Kapenta: At least I would be rid of this curse. Senshi: What curse? Kapenta: 'THIS ONE!!!! ''Kapenta then expands his arms and building materials start growing from his body. 2X4s, metal sheets, and even a few boxes of nails and screws. 'Kapenta: '''This (kicking the materials) is what happens when you are STUPID enought to eat a devil fruit. Freakish powers, people staring at you like your a freak, and everyone being afraid of you. ''Senshi walks over to Kapenta and slapped him, hard, on the face. '''Senshi: '''Snap out of it Kapenta!! these are amazing gifts you have. '''Kapenta: Gifts? GIFTS?! Because of these gifts, I was a dead weight when Aqua Laguna came on Water 7! Because of these gifts, I wasn't able to save the people I love from the ocean!! Because of these gifts, MY FATHER DIED AND I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING!!!!! Kapenta falls to his knees as tears fall from his eyes. Senshi kneels beside him and pats him on the back. Then she helped him to his feet. Senshi: In my village, there was this girl named Kuina. She was my best friend in the dojo where me and my brothers lived. One day, she fell down a flight of stairs and died. My brothers and I were devistated. She meant the world to us. But, we never forgot her. Even to this day, she still lives on. So does your dad. Kapenta's eyes widenned. Senshi put her hand to his heart. Senshi: 'As long as you remember him, he will never trully die. ''She then leaves him on the deck and goes back to sleep. Kapenta's mind went at ease as he thought about what Senshi had said. Then he stands back up and continues to repair the ship. The Next Day Kapenta sat in a board meeting with the other buisness owners on Shipbrook island. They were not happy with him after his "clients" wrecked the town. 'Barkeep: '''That Blackcoat was tossing this girl and her friends around. They wrecked my entire joint. '''Dock manager: '''Not to mention, that girl burned up several planks on the southwest dock. '''Mayor: '''Calm down. Kapenta has always been a big help, he repairs our ships, helps repair our town after disaters, and he even pays for any of your damages. '''Barkeep: '''Well i am tired of that little Devil Spawn being allowed here. I mean, that kid is a frikken user!!! ''The board room falls silent. Everyone stares at Kapenta. He simply stands up and turns his hand into a hammer. the barkeep smiles triumphantly and the dock manager faints. '''Kapenta: Yes, i am a user. I ate the Birudo Birudo no Mi. I am tired of being criticized by you Fat Cat, pompous adults. If you don't want me here anymore, then i quit! He takes out his buisness license and rips it to shreds. As he walks out, the mayor tries to stop him. Mayor: Kapenta, please. Don't leave. Kapenta: Sorry Mayor. I don't belong here. He walks out of the board room and runs down to the docks. Kapenta's thoughts: I hope I'm not too late. When he gets to the docks, he sees Senshi sticking a note on the post her ship is moored to. He runs over yelling her name. Kapenta: SENSHI!!! WAIT!!! She turns quickly to see him running toward her. he stops in front of her and gets on his knees. He then puts his head to the ground and begs. Kapenta: 'Please let me join your crew. ''Senshi and the rest of the crew stared at him. Senshi then asked him. '''Senshi: '''What about your buisness? '''Kapenta: I don't own it anymore. I quit. I want to join you and your crew. Senshi turned to the rest of the crew. They all nodded and Senshi turned back to Kapenta Senshi: You are in luck. The position of Shipwright is still open. Kapenta stood up and hugged Senshi, then climbed aboard the Shifting tide. Once they left the island, Suna asked Senshi. Suna: 'Hey Senshi, Where did you get that coat? ''Senshi pulled a long black coat tighter around herself and replied. 'Senshi: '''Our new friend left it. __________________________________________________________________________________________ The Melmady ''John stood on the bow of the ship, breathing in the salty air as he relaxed. His hands were in his pockets as the breeze rolled over his bleach white shirt, unbottoned half way up and the sleeves rolled. His hands sat in his black pants and he calmly enjoyed the view of the wide ocean. Bastogne suddenly walked over to him, he was holding a cup of coffee in his hand. He turned to John, a little puzzled at where he infamous black coat was. His eyes widened and he swallowed hard, he turned to John with a mischievous smile on his face. 'Bastogne: '''So John, where's your black coat at? ''He asked with a sarcastic tone, John didn't seem to take notice. 'John: '''Oddest thing, I couldn't find it this morning when we took off '''Bastogne: '''And you have no idea where it could be? ''John looked at the sky and placed his finger on his chin as he began to contemplate. His eyes suddenly widened as he realized where it was. '''John: '''CRRAAAAAPPP! '''THE END Category:One Piece: The Age of Dreams Series Category:Devil Spawn Pirates Category:Stories Category:Roronoa Senshi Category:Collaboration